


forget me not

by Hyungwons



Series: Monsta X Bingo (Winter Edition) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, add more tags with chapters, flowershops, implied kihyungwon but barely, potentially really heavy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Perhaps it was all a warning.Perhaps it was all too perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icecreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/gifts).



_It's all a mess. From the way his mind stumbles over every stray thought, to how his vision blurs against the light. It all went wrong. Thousands of voices telling him how different things could've been, "maybe if you hadn't said_ that _", "maybe if you'd done_ this _", "maybe if you'd done or said_ something _" and he can't even keep track anymore._

 

 

He jolts awake, lost, his vision spinning for a moment. The familiar ring of the phone sounds through again and he figures it must've been what woke him up. Purely from instinct, he grabs the phone and clears his throat, eyes shut once again as he slowly wakes up. Hoseok can barely follow what the caller says. His eyes are shut as he jots down the few words he catches, simply nodding along and mumbling words to let them know he's still listening (for the most part, at least).  
  
Hanging up the phone at last with a groan some kind of curse mumbled behind his hands, he drops his head back on the counter in hopes of either he slowly wakes up again or just simply falls back to sleep. Right now, either works for him. Just as he slips his eyes close once again, there's a tap on his shoulder and he jumps up with a sharp gasp.  
  
Everything is partially blurred in his sleep deprived vision but he can just barely make out a rather lanky figure leaning over the counter with their elbows, one hand cupping his cheek. As his vision begins to adjust at long last, he can clearly make out a smirk on his face as well and immediately Hoseok sighs and relaxes (and wanting to wipe that smirk right off his face as well).  
  
"How professional of you."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Hyungwon." There's a chuckle as he sits up, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. "When did you get here, anyway?"  
  
"Like, fifteen minutes ago. Do you know you talk in your sleep?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hoseok chooses to just ignore Hyungwon's teasing as he leans back against the shelf filled with even more flowers.  
  
"I still find it funny how you ended up as the florist." Hyungwon gently plays around with the morning glories in the display vase on the counter, a pout on his face and his foot tapping at the floor out of boredom. "Just wander into town and take the florist job right out from under me, huh?"  
  
"Hey, you didn't go for it. Besides, you've got Kihyun who makes enough money for now."  
  
"Yeah, but god at what price? He complains about it _so much_!"  
  
Hoseok's been travelled into this town three months ago, wanting a break from everything else and to just experience more. He didn't plan on staying long though, but he's somehow become attached to the surroundings, to the people, the work, even his boss. And it only took the first month for him, Hyungwon, and Kihyun to become the closest. Somehow, between all the bickering and empty threats between Hyungwon and Kihyun, they've all found a way to enjoy each other's company the most.  
  
"I gotta go before Kihyun gets back and finds a way to complain about that." He stretches his arms out in front of him with a sigh. "Before I go, I'll take some lilies."  
  
"Gonna try to apologise to Kihyun?" Hoseok cuts in, a teasing smile on his face at how Hyungwon rolls his eyes. "Finally going after him? Gonna win him over with some flowers?"  
  
"Shut up already about that. God, why did Minhyuk have to tell you?" Hyungwon shakes his head in frustration as he fishes out his wallet, but still there's a smile on his face nonetheless. As Hyungwon takes the small, cheapest bouquet of flowers he could get from Hoseok, he twirls it in his hand and gives a smile. As delicately as he can, he pulled one of the lilies out of the bunch. "That one's for you so," he trails off, smiling over at the confused blond in front of him as he takes the flower.  
  
"Wait, what about Kihyun?"  
  
"I've got a whole bouquet right here. He probably won't even care so, there you go."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The door closes behind him with a loud click yet Hoseok still chooses to announce that he's home. Though, saying it's 'home' is still rather odd and unfitting for the arrangement. Almost immediately he sees Kihyun peek out at him from around the corner, his pink hair obvious even from the corner of Hoseok's eyes (and also since Hyungwon tends to tower over everything else it'd be quite hard to mistake the two).  
  
Without even so much as a greeting, the first thing Kihyun chokes out in a panic (a hint of mockery behind it still) is "Hyungwon's cooking: just before darting off in the direction of the kitchen. Hoseok is quick to follow after him.  
  
Hoseok has been living with the two rather ironic pair of roommates for about two months now and he does admit that living with them has provided a lot more entertainment than he was expecting. Though, sleeping on their couch every night for so long has taken its toll on him. It's just a one bedroom apartment, though, and Kihyun and Hyungwon occupy the bedroom themselves. They've offered to go out and buy a futon for Hoseok to slide into their room but, as he's told them many times before, he won't be staying here.  
  
Evening falls and the three roommates find themselves having already spent a rather ridiculous amount of hours watching movies (to which Kihyun would not stop spoiling for the two). Hoseok has learned to block out the movie and the chatter (mostly threats) from the other two as he doses off with the comfort of the pillow and blanket he stole from one of their beds. Neither of them seem to mind, anyway.  
  
"Hey, Hoseok, you still awake?" He hears one of their voices call out and he jolts awake instantly, an unconvincing "I'm awake" mumbled with a deep groan. "I'm gonna head to bed now. Don't stay up too late 'cause I'm not waking you up," Kihyun adds with a chuckle (yet Hoseok knows he means it).  
  
As the click of the bedroom door sounds out, Hyungwon is quick to stretch his arms out with a yawn following. "Tired?" Hoseok asks, curling up more into the ball he made himself under the thick comforter. Hyungwon and Kihyun always have the AC blasting to some otherworldly extent and Hoseok has no choice but to walk around the apartment with either four blankets wrapped around him, or clothes prepared for the deadliest of storms.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Want the blankets? I don't even know whose I took."  
  
"Mine." Hyungwon chuckles. He grabs the blanket Hoseok has wrapped himself up in (even covering his neck), and pulls it off him just enough so he can slide under as well. "Lucky, too. If it was Kihyun's you wouldn't hear the end of it."  
  
Hoseok curls up tighter, sinking down in the couch until the blanket just covers his mouth. With a yawn, he wraps his arms around the pillow (yet another thing he stole from Hyungwon) and buries his face in it.  
  
"Am I in your way?" Hyungwon fixes the blanket to cover up Hoseok's ears as well, letting him be almost completely buried under it.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"Nah, I'm not tired yet," Hoseok fails to assure him as a yawn interrupts his sentence mid-way.  
  
"Yeah, of course you aren't." With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Hyungwon fixes the blanket over Hoseok one more time for good measure and Hoseok shoots him a glare (an nonthreatening one at least, given the sleep in his eyes).  
  
Hoseok's been ready to just fall asleep right then and there for hours now, all curled up at the corner of the couch with the pillow leaned against the arm, but he simply fights it off as best he could. Hyungwon, on the other hand, doesn't look at all ready to sleep even though the blur in his vision says otherwise. Hoseok just simply doesn't want to make Hyungwon think he _has_ to sleep because by now Hoseok's learned that this is the time Hyungwon's the most awake during.  
  
If Hoseok stays here though he's definitely gonna fall asleep. "Do you want some snacks?" He sits up with a yawn, trying to keep himself awake with a stretch. But he doesn't receive an answer. "Hyungwon?"  
  
Looking to his side he sees Hyungwon sitting there, legs brought up on the couch, knees against his chest, and his head dropped a little to the side. He's fast asleep already and Hoseok can even make out the sound of gentle snores. There's a second in between him shaking his head and him standing from the couch where he questions why Hyungwon didn't just go to his bed if he was this tired. Then Hoseok stands with the blanket in hand and he wonders if it's because Hyungwon didn't want to ask for the pillow and blanket back.  
  
As Hoseok gently rests Hyungwon down across the couch, trying to not wake him up again, he mumbles a clear "idiot" in between but there's a smile on his face nonetheless as he carefully throws the comforter over Hyungwon, making sure it's tucked up to his neck as well.  
  
Seeing as Hyungwon is already fast asleep, Hoseok decides to keep the pillow for himself as he makes himself comfortable (though freezing) in the same corner of the couch against the arm, hugging the pillow close to him.  
  
And when Hoseok's eyes flutter open at the sound of a voice, he swears it's only been a few minutes since he closed his eyes to sleep. So he's certainly more than a little unprepared for the bright light that blinds him immediately.  
  
Groaning and ready to block out the bright sunlight from his eyes, he stops as Kihyun calls again. "One second, don't move." Peeking his eyes open slowly, trying to fight against the light, Hoseok looks from the amused smile on Kihyun's face, to his side where Kihyun nodded his head. He hadn't even noticed the pressure there before nor even wake up to this, but there, pressing against him and head on his shoulder, is Hyungwon. He's never really thought of it before, or maybe he's never paid that much attention until now seeing as Hyungwon is right against him, but the way he sleeps is probably the cutest sight to wake up to for Hoseok. He just looks so peaceful.  
  
Hoseok doesn't even realise that he probably has been staring for far too long until he remembers that Kihyun is right there. Eyes darting back to the shorter male, Hoseok just sees a smirk wide on his face and arms folded over his chest.  
  
"You blushed," Kihyun comments with a raised brow.  
  
"No, I didn't." Hoseok's never been a good liar, a flush of red only deepening over his cheeks.  
  
"You lingered."  
  
"No. I did _not_ ," Hoseok bites back quietly, not wanting to wake up Hyungwon.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hoseok. You've already told me you have a crush on him. You can't back out now."  
  
It's more that Hoseok is just too shy to admit it to himself that he has a hard time saying it again to anyone else. "Maybe, but that doesn't matter anyway. He has a crush on you, anyway."  
  
"Hyungwon and I have been over that before," there's a pause just long enough for a quiet sigh before Kihyun continues, "Besides, maybe it'll be good for him to start crushing on someone else for a change. But, Hoseok, do one thing to hurt him and I _will_ hunt you down."  
  
"Me?" it's clear that Hoseok raises his voice even in the whisper. "You two are the ones who constantly attack each other instead."  
  
"Yeah, but I can."  
  
There's a soft groan and both of them immediately turn their heads to Hyungwon. He stretches his legs a little, his body tensing up for a moment before he peeks his eyes open against the light (and waking up to them both looking at him, Hoseok's face mere inches apart, maybe startled Hyungwon a little. Just a little).  
  
"It's about time," Kihyun says, not even a simple 'good morning' first. Hyungwon sits up, pulling away from Hoseok much to his disappointment, and rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Kihyun wanders off towards the kitchen while Hoseok sits there and smiles at Hyungwon just sitting there, not even trying to wake himself up. "I didn't wake you last night, did I? I woke up and show you practically shivering so," Hyungwon trails off into a yawn.  
  
"Oh, no, don't worry. Once I fell asleep I was basically gone." Hoseok smiles at the thought though, the image in his head of Hyungwon sleeping up against him just to make sure he doesn't get too cold. "Anyway, you know it's still super early. You can sleep a little longer if you want."  
  
"Thank god." Hyungwon immediately falls to the side, laying back across the couch and curling up under the blanket once more.  
  
"Don't wanna go to your bed?"  
  
"That's way too far right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short (and probably very boring) introduction chapter, but I still hope you liked it! This will build up to angst and I hate it so much already I swear.
> 
> Gifting this work to Icecreamy because I know she'll love it :)


End file.
